<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>junhui and his cats (friends) by etherealhopes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962150">junhui and his cats (friends)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealhopes/pseuds/etherealhopes'>etherealhopes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Ships to be added, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, author wrote this at 3am, but whats new, chat fic, jun is sexy, jun works at a cat cafe, seventeen are all gay, seventeen are bffs, we had no cat cafe wonhui fic in this god forsaken website, wonhui cat cafe fic, wonhui hoonsol are catboys you cannot change my mind, wonwoo is also sexy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealhopes/pseuds/etherealhopes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hao: what did the guy do</p>
<p>sexy: he ordered a latte and now hes playing with the cats</p>
<p>weed: hes smiling and cuddling with a cat</p>
<p>sexy: FUCK<br/>sexy: i think i just fell in love</p>
<p>seventeen chatfic where junhui works at a cat cafe and wonwoo is a new customer</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sexy: omgomgomg guys<br/>
sexy: SOS!!!!!!!!</p>
<p>hannie: ???<br/>
hannie: are u ok jun</p>
<p>sexy: ಥ_ಥ</p>
<p>superstar: whats going on hyung</p>
<p>hao: are u dying</p>
<p>sexy: maybe!!!!<br/>
sexy: AAAAAAAAAA</p>
<p>hao: jun stop it are u actually ok</p>
<p>sexy: IM GONNA PASS OUT</p>
<p>gyu: shoudl we send soemone<br/>
gyu: im kinda worried</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>[china bros]<br/>
<br/>sexy &amp; hao<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>hao: jun<br/>
hao: whats going on</p>
<p>sexy: HAO<br/>
sexy: MY SWEET BABY HAO<br/>
sexy: THEY BROUGHT IN A NEW CAT AT THE CAFE</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>[junnie and friends]</p>
<p>hannie and 10 others</p>
<p> </p>
<p>seojmin: HYUNG ARE U OK<br/>
seojmin: PLS DONT DIE YET</p>
<p>hao: nvm guys dont worry about it</p>
<p>seojmin: BUT IS HE OK :((((</p>
<p>superstar: yeah what happened</p>
<p>hao: the cafe just brought in a new cat</p>
<p>weed: aw yissss<br/>
weed: hyung can i come see</p>
<p>sexy: OFC YOU CAN HANSOLLIE!!!</p>
<p>weed: hell yea<br/>
weed: uji hyung wanna go together</p>
<p>jihoom: definitely</p>
<p>sexy: :DDDDD</p>
<p>bootiful: what about me &gt;;c</p>
<p>sexy: U CAN COME TOO KWANNIE :DDDD</p>
<p>weed: boo u hate cats</p>
<p>sexy: gasp</p>
<p>jihoom: gasp</p>
<p>gyu: gasp </p>
<p>bootiful: no i dont!!!<br/>
bootiful: gyu why are u there too u dont like cats either</p>
<p>gyu: idk wanted to join</p>
<p>sexy: DOUBLE GASP<br/>
sexy: i cant believe this</p>
<p>gyu: hyung its not what you think</p>
<p>sexy: dear diary,,,<br/>
sexy: today i lost 2 precious dongsaengs</p>
<p>bootiful: jun hyung were still here</p>
<p>sexy: sometimes i can still hear their voices :’/</p>
<p>bootiful: hyung its not that deep</p>
<p>sexy: SHUT UP<br/>
sexy: DO U SERIOUSLY HATE CATS</p>
<p>bootiful: no i dont!!!!</p>
<p>weed: kwan didnt u say once how cats are a waste of space after a stray stole a piece of your food</p>
<p>sexy: GASP</p>
<p>bootiful: great timing hansol</p>
<p>weed: ヽ（・＿・；)ノ</p>
<p>josh: calm down kids<br/>
josh: jun are you still at the cafe</p>
<p>sexy: yesss<br/>
sexy: hes so cute guys ;’))))</p>
<p>gyu: who</p>
<p>sexy: me</p>
<p>gyu: oh</p>
<p>sexy: THE CAT GYU GODDAMNIT</p>
<p>gyu: oh</p>
<p>josh: anyway<br/>
josh: when is your shift ending</p>
<p>josh: kinda wanna get some coffee</p>
<p>sexy: in 2 hours hyung!!<br/>
sexy: come!!</p>
<p>naegahosh: thats what she said</p>
<p>jihoom: what</p>
<p>seojmin: hi hoshi hyung</p>
<p>hannie: were all gay hosh</p>
<p>naegahosh: true</p>
<p>gyu: yep</p>
<p>sexy: very true</p>
<p>hao: affirmative</p>
<p>seojmin: agreed</p>
<p>superstar: hold up</p>
<p>hannie: you want me to remind you about freshman orientation channie?</p>
<p>superstar: …<br/>
superstar: proceed</p>
<p>naegahosh: WAIT I WANNA KNOW</p>
<p>seojmin: I WANNA KNWO TOO</p>
<p>hannie: ;)</p>
<p>josh: ANYWAY<br/>
josh: anyone up for coffee and cats?</p>
<p>weed: im down</p>
<p>jihoom: same<br/>
jihoom: but i want tea instead</p>
<p>sexy: that can be arranged hoonie V(=^･ω･^=)v</p>
<p>jihoom: hell yea</p>
<p>bootiful: ill come too!</p>
<p>jihoom: really kwan?</p>
<p>bootiful: shut up i want an americano</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[private chat]</p>
<p>bootiful &amp; jihoom</p>
<p> </p>
<p>jihoom:  /just/ an americano?</p>
<p>bootiful fUCKKK OFF HYUNGGG</p>
<p>jihoom: mm whatever you say kwannie</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[junnie and friends]</p>
<p>hannie and 10 others</p>
<p>josh: alright im leaving now<br/>
josh: hansol im stopping by your place on the way we can go together</p>
<p>weed: aight</p>
<p>bootiful: me and uji hyung are going together too</p>
<p>superstar: uji hyung and i**</p>
<p>bootiful: i do not care chan</p>
<p>superstar: i do not care,** chan</p>
<p>bootiful: i will break your kneecaps</p>
<p>superstar: bye hyung have fun!!! &lt;333</p>
<p>sexy: kwannie dont break people’s kneecaps</p>
<p>bootiful: &gt;:c</p>
<p>sexy: without ME</p>
<p>bootiful: :)</p>
<p>superstar: hyung i thought you loved me</p>
<p>sexy: come over here and maybe ill reconsider</p>
<p>superstar: cant i have an assignment due tonight :((</p>
<p>sexy: sucks :((<br/>
sexy: its ok channie you can meet porkchop next time</p>
<p>jihoom: THE CAT’S NAME IS PORKCHOP???!/?!??!!?<br/>
jihoom: SEUNGKWAN YOURE TOO LATE IM LEAVING FIRST BYE</p>
<p>bootiful: HYUNG WAIT</p>
<p>superstar: damn</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>josh: uhh guys?<br/>
josh: i think we lost jun</p>
<p>seojmin: ???<br/>
seojmin: wdym??</p>
<p>hannie: arent u guys at the cafe?</p>
<p>josh: we are<br/>
josh: but</p>
<p>gyu: what happened?<br/>
gyu: did another cat come in??</p>
<p>josh: not quite</p>
<p>sexy: AASNDBSHJBFHEBFCNREJN<br/>
sexy: HOLY FUCKFUCKFUKCFUCK </p>
<p>gyu: uhh</p>
<p>hannie: he alright there guys?</p>
<p>weed: i think he’s glitching</p>
<p>bootiful: hes been hiding in the staff room for the past 10 minutes</p>
<p>seojmin: hyung!!! dont die again!!!<br/>
seojmin: not without me there at least!!!</p>
<p>jihoom: chill guys<br/>
jihoom: some hot dude just walked in<br/>
jihoom: probably new here</p>
<p>hao: who</p>
<p>sexy: OH MY GOD<br/>
sexy: I HAVE NEVER WANTED TO SPREAD MY LEGS FOR A MAN SO BAD BEFORE</p>
<p>naegahosh: oh damn</p>
<p>hannie: soonyoung why do you always appear when the topic of sex is present</p>
<p>naegahosh: its my horny senses tingling</p>
<p>gyu: wtf</p>
<p>naegahosh: へ[ ᴼ ▃ ᴼ ]_/¯</p>
<p>sexy: he MUST be new here right???<br/>
sexy: ive never seen him before and ive been working here for the past year<br/>
sexy: oH MY GOD WHAT IF HE GOES TO OUR COLLEGE</p>
<p>weed: ive never seen him before</p>
<p>bootiful: same</p>
<p>jihoom: same</p>
<p>sexy: u guys are in the music department<br/>
sexy: that man DID NOT look like hes in music<br/>
sexy: hes probably in some hot type of major<br/>
sexy: like BUSINESS</p>
<p>josh: ooh business /is/ a hot major</p>
<p>naegahosh: mm i agree<br/>
naegahosh: it even SOUNDS sexy<br/>
naegahosh: <em> business~ </em></p>
<p>gyu: ??? im in business???</p>
<p>naegahosh: nvm i take it back</p>
<p>gyu: wtf</p>
<p>sexy: GUYS<br/>
sexy: WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO</p>
<p>hao: what did the guy do</p>
<p>sexy: he ordered a latte and now hes playing with the cats</p>
<p>weed: hes smiling and cuddling with porkchop</p>
<p>sexy: FUCK<br/>
sexy: i think i just fell in love</p>
<p>jihoom: calm down jun</p>
<p>seojmin: go askj for his number hyung!!<br/>
seojmin: whats the worse that could happen!!</p>
<p>sexy: ???<br/>
sexy: he could hear me???</p>
<p>hannie: junnie<br/>
hannie: baby<br/>
hannie: you're one of the hottest guys on campus</p>
<p>seojmin: and funniest</p>
<p>weed: and smartest</p>
<p>naegahosh: and talentedest</p>
<p>superstar: most talented**<br/>
superstar: anyway what’d i miss?</p>
<p>sexy: shut up chan let them finish<br/>
sexy: continue :)</p>
<p>gyu: i think theyre done hyung</p>
<p>hannie: AS I WAS SAYING<br/>
hannie: he’d be dumb as hell to turn you down</p>
<p>sexy: aw guys :’(((</p>
<p>superstar: or he’d just not be gay</p>
<p>bootiful: CHAN<br/>
bootiful: ignore him</p>
<p>gyu: do you know his name hyung?<br/>
gyu: maybe we know him too</p>
<p>sexy: its wonwoo<br/>
sexy: FUCK even his name is sexy</p>
<p>naegahosh: hold up<br/>
naegahosh: is it JEON wonwoo???</p>
<p>sexy: uhh idk i dont usually ask for my customer’s full name to put on their cup</p>
<p>naegahosh: tall kinda skinny guy??<br/>
naegahosh: wears glasses??</p>
<p>sexy: YES<br/>
sexy: you KNOW him????</p>
<p>naegahosh: holy shit yeah<br/>
naegahosh: he is taking business<br/>
naegahosh: but hes our age so thats probably why mingyu doesnt really know him</p>
<p>jihoom: ???<br/>
jihoom: and you know this how?</p>
<p>naegahosh: you know how i used to work at the campus library</p>
<p>seojmin: didnt u hate that job</p>
<p>naegahosh: worst 3 months of my life<br/>
naegahosh: BUT the guy always came in<br/>
naegahosh: so we kinda sorta became friends</p>
<p>gyu: small world</p>
<p>sexy: IS HE GAY</p>
<p>naegahosh: uh idk man sorry</p>
<p>sexy: UGHDGGHUGUFH</p>
<p>bootiful: jun hyung i got an idea<br/>
bootiful: stop hiding in the staffs room and come out</p>
<p>sexy: and do what kwannie???</p>
<p>bootiful: just go up to him and ask if his coffee is okay or something<br/>
bootiful: just trust me hyung</p>
<p>sexy: ughh this better be worth it</p>
<p>gyu: we need live updates guys</p>
<p>weed: kwan just got up and went to the counter</p>
<p>jihoom: jun is out finally<br/>
jihoom: lmao i have never seen him this red before</p>
<p>josh: hes going up to the guy!!</p>
<p>hao: damn this is making me nervous too</p>
<p>seojmin: same</p>
<p>naegahosh: same</p>
<p>hannie: same</p>
<p>superstar: i stopped doing work for this</p>
<p>josh: aw junnie is so cute hes blushing like crazy after that wonwoo guy smiled at him</p>
<p>hao: gay panic at its finest</p>
<p>hannie: cute</p>
<p>jihoom: oh</p>
<p>weed: OH</p>
<p>josh: OHHHHH</p>
<p>bootiful: yep</p>
<p>gyu: ????</p>
<p>seojmin: updates?!?!?!?</p>
<p>sexy: WHAT HAPPENED IM BACK IN THE STAFFS ROOM<br/>
sexy: WORST 5 SECONDS I HAD TO EXPERIENCE IN MY LIFE</p>
<p>bootiful: you should go shoot your shot hyung</p>
<p>weed: yep</p>
<p>jihoom: definitely</p>
<p>sexy: ????? EXPLAIN????</p>
<p>gyu: i agree explain pls</p>
<p>superstar: we wanna know too!!</p>
<p>bootiful: he checked you out while you were walking away hyung</p>
<p>jihoom: please he fucking ogled your ass</p>
<p>naegahosh: OOF</p>
<p>seojmin: OOF</p>
<p>superstar: OOF</p>
<p>gyu: OOOOOOOF</p>
<p>sexy: </p>
<p>hao: i think he passed out</p>
<p>josh: rip</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi!! if you made it to the end thank you so much for reading the first chapter of my first ever fic!! kudos and comments are always welcome as well as criticism!! </p>
<p>i wrote this on a whim because we need more wonhui on this website and i regret NOTHING</p>
<p>THANKS FOR READING SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Blessed™]</p>
<p>hannie &amp; sexy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>hannie: dont die yet jun ah<br/>
hannie: you havent gotten a taste of the new guy yet😋</p>
<p>sexy: HYUNGGGG<br/>
sexy: ㅠㅠㅠㅠ<br/>
sexy: WHAT DO I DO</p>
<p>hannie: what do you mean by that<br/>
hannie: go strut that ass you were blessed with and get that dick</p>
<p>sexy: i cant he’s going to think im a slut :((</p>
<p>hannie: junnie<br/>
hannie: you are one</p>
<p>sexy: i cant let him know that NOW<br/>
sexy: im gonna scare him off before i even get to hold his hand :(((</p>
<p>hannie: you’re thinking of holding his hand now<br/>
hannie: cute</p>
<p>sexy: :(((<br/>
sexy: and sucking his dick<br/>
sexy: :(((</p>
<p>hannie: shouldve expected that</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>[junnie and friends]</p>
<p>sexy and 10 others</p>
<p> </p>
<p>superstar: jeonghan hyung is texting someone but the group chat is quiet…<br/>
superstar: junhui hyung i know you guys are texting</p>
<p>hannie: damn chan ever think maybe i have other friends than you guys<br/>
hannie: and arent you supposed to be doing work</p>
<p>superstar: finished it :D</p>
<p>seojmin: u have other friends hyung :O<br/>
seojmin: WHO!!!</p>
<p>josh: yeah who</p>
<p>gyu: didnt u say u hjated meeting more poeple than nescessary and we were already pushing it<br/>
gyu: wait how do u spell nessecery<br/>
gyu: neseccery</p>
<p>bootiful: gyu youre making it worse</p>
<p>hannie: gdi<br/>
hannie: yes i was texting jun u fuckers</p>
<p>jihoom: is he still freaking out<br/>
jihoom: tell him dont die yet<br/>
jihoom: rent is due next week</p>
<p>sexy: unfortunately i am very much alive<br/>
sexy: dont worry hoonie im not leaving you yet i know you wont be able to live without your amazing brilliant sexy roommate</p>
<p>jihoom: who</p>
<p>seojmin: WELCOME BACK HYUNG<br/>
seojmin: how was your mental breakdown over mr wonwoo</p>
<p>sexy: it was dandy, seokmin thank you for asking<br/>
sexy: but i need help guys<br/>
sexy: how do i bag a man in a short time and preferably get in his pants somewhere along the way</p>
<p>gyu: hoshi hyung</p>
<p>naegahosh: i have been summoned</p>
<p>bootiful: wait we need jeonghan too</p>
<p>hannie: right here</p>
<p>josh: what is this, the hoe squad?</p>
<p>bootiful: your one stop centre for anything thats got to do with hoeing</p>
<p>seojmin: why would jeonghan and hoshi hyung know so much about shovelling</p>
<p>josh: what?</p>
<p>seojmin: whose gardens have they been hoeing</p>
<p>josh: oh seokminnie</p>
<p>bootiful: jun wants to bag a man</p>
<p>superstar: now that only sounds like he committed murder</p>
<p>sexy: murder by this sexy ass</p>
<p>naegahosh: not a bad way to go in my humble opinion</p>
<p>bootiful: im just gonna leave this to them<br/>
bootiful: anyone know where hansol went?</p>
<p>josh: kwan he’s with the cats in the play pen</p>
<p>bootiful: lord give me strength</p>
<p>sexy: play nice with the cats kwannie!!<br/>
sexy: dont hurt my babies!!</p>
<p>naegahosh: operation wonhui COMMENCE</p>
<p>josh: did you just make a ship name for them?</p>
<p>naegahosh: has a nice ring to it dont you think</p>
<p>josh: h e met the guy an hour ago</p>
<p>seojmin: next thing you know they’ll be picking out baby names!! :D</p>
<p>hannie: ooh this is gonna be fun<br/>
hannie: the last time junnie was interested in a guy was so long ago</p>
<p>gyu: yeah and the guy was a jerk too :/</p>
<p>jihoom: fuck him for hurting junnie like that<br/>
jihoom: god i still wanna punch that asshole</p>
<p>hao: me too<br/>
hao: it was the first time i’ve seen jun that messed up<br/>
hao: cried in my arms for a week straight</p>
<p>sexy: DO NOT mention my moment of weakness<br/>
sexy: i was an idiot fucking wasted my tears for a piece of shit of a man<br/>
sexy: never again</p>
<p>hao: this wonwoo guy better be worth it jun<br/>
hao: because i wont hesitate to mess up the next person who hurts you</p>
<p>seojmin: me too ୧(๑•̀ᗝ•́)૭</p>
<p>gyu: same</p>
<p>naegahosh: i'll put my black belt to good use</p>
<p>sexy: AW YOU GUYS<br/>
sexy: YOURE GONNA MAKE ME CRY</p>
<p>hannie: every one of us here would fight the world for you baby</p>
<p>jihoom: what they said<br/>
jihoom: and if this wonwoo turns out to be a total piece of shit<br/>
jihoom: we’re cutting him off immediately you understand?</p>
<p>sexy: yes hoonie (＾ｕ＾)<br/>
sexy: but dont worry guys<br/>
sexy: i think wonwoo will be different</p>
<p>josh: and how do you know that</p>
<p>sexy: duh<br/>
sexy: he likes cats</p>
<p>hao: :/</p>
<p>hannie: okay enough of this depressing shit<br/>
hannie: junnie deserves a better man than the last asshole<br/>
hannie: and we're gonna make sure that happens</p>
<p>naegahosh: yeah lets get junnie some dick!!!</p>
<p>jihoom: why are you like this</p>
<p>seojmin: thats the spirit hoshi hyung!!</p>
<p>gyu: wait where even is the guy rn</p>
<p>josh: he pulled out a laptop and now he's doing work with a cat on his lap</p>
<p>seojmin: and whats junhui hyung up to?</p>
<p>bootiful: behind the register trying to act like he's not staring at wonwoo</p>
<p>gyu: oh hi boo how was the cats</p>
<p>bootiful: shut it, kim</p>
<p>weed: i think the cats were lovely</p>
<p>bootiful: of course you do</p>
<p>weed: you’re lovely too kwannie</p>
<p>bootiful: i-</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>[private chat]</p>
<p>bootiful and jihoom</p>
<p> </p>
<p>bootiful: DID I READ THAT RIGHT</p>
<p>jihoom: yes you did</p>
<p>bootiful: AGSDHGJEKDKAJNHEJHFK???????????</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>[junnie and friends]</p>
<p>sexy and 10 others</p>
<p> </p>
<p>superstar: hey hey go flirt somewhere else</p>
<p>naegahosh: not their fault you’re painfully single channie</p>
<p>superstar: HEY<br/>
superstar: NO IM NOT<br/>
superstar: I GET DATES A LOT OF THE TIME</p>
<p>hao: uh huh</p>
<p>jihoom: whatever you say, kid</p>
<p>gyu: sUre chan</p>
<p>weed: lol</p>
<p>seojmin: of course you do channie</p>
<p>bootiful: lee jungchan didnt your parents teach you not to lie</p>
<p>superstar: what is this slander<br/>
superstar: seungkwan hyung dont call me that😩😩</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>bootiful has changed superstar’s nickname to jungchan!</em> </b>
</p>
<p>bootiful: yah lee jungchan</p>
<p>naegahosh: jungchan ah</p>
<p>seojmin: ah our jungchanie is all grown up now</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>jungchan has left the group chat!</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>hannie has added jungchan to the group chat!</em> </b>
</p>
<p>gyu: weclome back jungchanie</p>
<p>jungchan: why do i even try anymore</p>
<p>hannie: leave the baby alone guys<br/>
hannie: im sure u get lots of dates channie</p>
<p>jungchan: thanks hyung &lt;3</p>
<p>naegahosh: jun you should go up to wonwoo</p>
<p>sexy: no thanks<br/>
sexy: im very comfortable admiring his handsome face from here</p>
<p>hao: thats creepy, jun</p>
<p>sexy: no its not haohao<br/>
sexy: and hes kind of intimidating too</p>
<p>josh: he’s literally petting a cat on his lap</p>
<p>sexy: still!<br/>
sexy: i dont wanna come in between a man and his cat</p>
<p>hannie: cmon junnie<br/>
hannie: just go offer him a slice of cake or something</p>
<p>weed: was that a euphemism for something else</p>
<p>naegahosh: i like how you think hansol ┏( ﾟωﾟ)ゝ</p>
<p>gyu: thats jsut weird hoshi hyung</p>
<p>jungchan: yall nasty</p>
<p>hannie: no junnie i meant actual cake<br/>
hannie: that u serve<br/>
hannie: because u work in a cafe</p>
<p>sexy: makes sense<br/>
sexy: but i dont want to!!!<br/>
sexy: plus im in the middle of my game</p>
<p>seojmin: ooh what game</p>
<p>sexy: adorable home ^-^</p>
<p>hao: there’s nothing to that game junhui<br/>
hao: you just feed and play with cats on it</p>
<p>sexy: thats the point haohao ≡(*′▽`)っ</p>
<p>weed: hyung u could just do that right now</p>
<p>sexy: true<br/>
sexy: but i like taking care of virtual cats too</p>
<p>jihoom: its honestly shocking how jun still gets to keep his job considering he’s on his phone all the damn time<br/>
jihoom: dont you have coffee to make</p>
<p>sexy: nah the owner loves me too much ('・ω・')<br/>
sexy: and unless you havent noticed yet, jihoonie <br/>
sexy: the only people in this cafe is you guys and wonwoo</p>
<p>jihoom: how could i not when all you’ve been doing is texting us and staring at him like a creep</p>
<p>hannie: just go offer the man some cake<br/>
hannie: and shua can you get me some of the strawberry cheesecake too</p>
<p>josh: sure han</p>
<p>hannie: &lt;3</p>
<p>sexy: fine im going</p>
<p>naegahosh: use /the face/ on him jun ah</p>
<p>weed: ooh yeah you should jun hyung</p>
<p>gyu: OHH I THINK I KNOE ~THE FACE~</p>
<p>jungchan: what face?</p>
<p>hao: jun has a face he makes that’ll make anyone and everyone say yes to him<br/>
hao: he goes all sparkly heart eyes and shit</p>
<p>jihoom: its like looking at a kitten honestly</p>
<p>bootiful: its no joke im pretty sure ive seen him pull that face on a professor for a late assignment and he got off the hook unscathed</p>
<p>jungchan: damn<br/>
jungchan: must be nice</p>
<p>josh: im pretty sure junnie’s just capable of making people fall in love with him by doing literally anything</p>
<p>seojmin: i agree</p>
<p>gyu: true</p>
<p>bootiful: how could you not when jun’s literally like <em> that </em></p>
<p>
  <b> <em>jungchan changed the group chat’s name to junhui and his fans!</em> </b>
</p>
<p>naegahosh: accurate</p>
<p>weed: i think jun hyung really did use that face on the guy<br/>
weed: theyre both smiling at each other like idiots</p>
<p>jihoom: jesus christ<br/>
jihoom: did it really just take a slice of cake for a guy to fall in love with junhui</p>
<p>naegahosh: the power of junhui</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>hannie: shua when are u guys coming back<br/>
hannie: i want my cheesecake</p>
<p>josh: yeah i think we’re leaving now<br/>
josh: junnie’s finishing up his shift too</p>
<p>weed: im gonna miss porkchop :((</p>
<p>jihoom: there’s always tomorrow hansollie</p>
<p>bootiful: we always visit jun at work you’ll see him soon enough</p>
<p>jungchan: arent you guys next to eachother<br/>
jungchan: why are you texting instead of talking??</p>
<p>jihoom: i didnt wanna talk sue me</p>
<p>bootiful: we didnt want to make you guys feel left out damn chan ever thought of that</p>
<p>jungchan: i cant do this anymore</p>
<p>seojmin: thats sweet kwannie</p>
<p>gyu: oddly comforting</p>
<p>sexy: thanks for hanging out guys!!<br/>
sexy: let me just clean up real quick ill meet you guys outside</p>
<p>naegahosh: also what happened with wonwoo<br/>
naegahosh: no one updated us </p>
<p>josh: nothing happened he just got cake<br/>
josh: <em> actual </em> cake</p>
<p>naegahosh: aw :c</p>
<p>hannie: its okay he’ll get it next time ;)</p>
<p>bootiful: let’s go guys im tired<br/>
bootiful: oh wait jun still isnt here</p>
<p>jihoom: jun ah hurry up</p>
<p>weed: shh hyung look</p>
<p>jihoom: oh</p>
<p>naegahosh: OHH???</p>
<p>seojmin: UPDATES</p>
<p>jihoom: i think jun can update himself</p>
<p>sexy: HSHHDHDSHSHSHJH<br/>
sexy: oH MY GOD</p>
<p>hao: jun stop being dramatic</p>
<p>sexy: NEVER<br/>
sexy: he just    <br/>
sexy: (◍˃̶ᗜ˂̶◍)ﾉ”</p>
<p>jihoom: give him a minute</p>
<p>sexy: thanks hoonie<br/>
sexy: HE SAID HE REALLY LIKES THE CAKE!!<br/>
sexy: AND SAID THANKS FOR THE COFFEE!!</p>
<p>hao: why would he thank you for doing your job</p>
<p>jihoom: let the man be, hao</p>
<p>sexy: AND SAID HES GONNA COME AGAIN SOON!!!!!!<br/>
sexy: HES SO CUTE WHEN HES SMILING HIS NOSE SCRUNCHES UP AND HES KINDA SHY SO HE KEPT LOOKING AT THE FLOOR<br/>
sexy: MY POOR GAY HEART CANT TAKE IT</p>
<p>seojmin: thats great hyung!!!</p>
<p>hannie: told you it’ll happen junnie</p>
<p>gyu: CNOGRATULATONS HYUNG</p>
<p>naegahosh: we got him in the bag, boys</p>
<p>jungchan: truly the power of Moon Junhui™</p>
<p>bootiful: smh men falling for junhui for doing the bare minimum<br/>
bootiful: me when</p>
<p>weed: you’re already there kwannie</p>
<p>bootiful: i-</p>
<p>jungchan: oh for fucks sake</p>
<p>jihoom: alright thats it jun if you’re not out in 5 minutes we’re leaving without you</p>
<p>sexy: WAIT</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahhh i think this chapter sucked but if you still read it thank you!!! if you didnt notice yet this fic is honestly just me projecting myself onto the members to shower junhui with as much love as he deserves!!! </p>
<p>if you have any ideas you'd like to see or suggestions or criticism dont hesitate to drop a comment!! kudos &amp; comments really make my day and thanks so much for 200+ hits omg??? see you on the next chapter stay safe everyone &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jihoom: seungkwan where the FUCK are you</p><p>bootiful: OH SH</p><p>weed: what<br/>
weed: he just sprinted outta the cafeteria<br/>
weed: now im alone at the table</p><p>seojmin: me and jihoon hyung have been waiting for like 40 minutes!!<br/>
seojmin: if u dont make it here in 5 mins i cant protect u from what hoonie hyung is gonna do to you kwannie!!</p><p>weed: oh damn run safely kwannie</p><p>jungchan: isnt the cafeteria at the opposite end from music building
</p><p>
  <span>seojmin: yup</span>
</p><p>
  <span>gyu: whats goign on</span><br/>
<span>gyu: sol me n hao r going to the cafe too we’ll sit wit u</span></p><p>
  <span>weed: bet</span><br/>
<span>weed: can u get me some fries too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>gyu: ook</span>
</p><p>
  <span>weed: nice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>josh: is this for the new song?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sexy: OOH WHAT NEW SONG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jihoom: the song thats gonna be 60 fucking percent of my final grade and the one that seungkwan will not mess up if he wants to live to see his firstborn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>josh: well then</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hannie: omg is this the one with seok and kwannie<br/>
<span>hannie: its gonna be so great jihoonie</span>
</span></p><p>
  <span>jihoom: hopefully<br/>
<span>jihoom: seungkwan if youre not here in 30 secs i will</span>
</span></p><p>
  <span>gyu: will waht<br/>
<span>gyu: will wHAAAAT</span>
</span></p><p>
  <span>seojmin: nevermind hes already here<br/>
<span>seojmin: i also think hes about to pass out :D</span>
</span></p><p>
  <span>bootiful: I FEEL LIKE IM GONNA DIE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>weed: deep breaths kwannie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sexy: HOONIE</span><br/>
<span>sexy: HOW COME I HAVENT HEARD ABOUT THIS NEW SONG</span><br/>
<span>sexy: U ALWAYS PLAY ME YOUR NEW CREATIONS :((((</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jihoom: no ones really listened to it jun ah</span><br/>
<span>jihoom: only dumb and dumber here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seojmin: and it IS AMAZING</span><br/>
<span>seojmin: i still feel like crying whenever i listen to it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bootiful: ME TOO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sexy: that only makes me want to listen to it more!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>weed: me too uji hyung i love your music</span>
</p><p>
  <span>gyu: i wNA LISTEN TO IT TOO</span><br/>
<span>gyu: also heres your fries sollie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>weed: sweeet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jihoom: dont worry you guys will hear it soon enough</span>
</p><p>
  <span>naegahosh: hell yea</span><br/>
<span>naegahosh: showcase is coming up baby</span><br/>
<span>naegahosh: its gonna be the best thing this damn uni’s evER GONNA SEE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hao: im sure it’ll be worth the wait woozi hyung</span><br/>
<span>hao: also </span><br/>
<span>hao: hoshi send me an email to finalize the setlist for the dance performances by this weekend please</span>
</p><p>
  <span>naegahosh: yes sir</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sexy: IM SO PROUD OF U HAO!!!</span><br/>
<span>sexy: I CANT BELIEVE UR THE CREATIVE ARTS DIRECTOR FOR THE SHOWCASE!!!</span><br/>
<span>sexy: mY BABY ∗˚(* ˃̤൬˂̤ *)˚∗</span>
</p><p>
  <span>superstar: thats so great hyung congrats!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>gyu: U ARE AMAZIGN HAO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>josh: xu minghao is the coolest</span>
</p><p>
  <span>weed: aww myungho hyung is turning red</span><br/>
<span>weed: u deserve it hyung :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hao: thanks guys :&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hannie: we should totally celebrate it</span><br/>
<span>hannie: anyone up for a party? ;)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jungchan: shouldnt we celebrate /after/ the showcase?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>naegahosh: hell nah channie</span><br/>
<span>naegahosh: IM DOWN JEONGHAN HYUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hannie: whats so wrong about celebrating twice channie?</span><br/>
<span>hannie: friday night, if ur not physically dying then ur coming too no excuses</span>
</p><p>
  <span>weed: eh why the hell not</span><br/>
<span>weed: chan lets go together</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jungchan: ok then</span><br/>
<span>jungchan: its gonna be boring at home anyways</span>
</p><p>
  <span>gyu: im up for it</span><br/>
<span>gyu: ill drag seoj and hao along too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>josh: even if i say no you’re still gonna force me anyways han</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hannie: you are so right </span>
</p><p>
  <span>naegahosh: seungkwan’s coming too im dragging his ass no matter what he says</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jihoom: i’ll pass</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sexy: no you are absolutely fucking not passing lee jihoon!</span><br/>
<span>sexy: when was the last time you went to a party?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jihoom: um</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sexy: exactly</span><br/>
<span>sexy: luckily you have your amazing brilliant sexy roommate to drag you to a party to teach you to let loose once in a while</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jihoom: who</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sexy: me and jihoonie are DEFINITELY going!!!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>[and they were roommates :o]</p><p>sexy and jihoom</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jihoom: just go without me jun ah</span><br/>
<span>jihoom: i still gotta work on this song</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sexy: hooonieeee :((((</span><br/>
<span>sexy: youve been working on your songs for months</span><br/>
<span>sexy: im sure this one is gonna be perfect</span><br/>
<span>sexy: because all your songs are always perfect </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jihoom: this is just you playing your tricks to convince me to go with you isnt it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sexy: depends</span><br/>
<span>sexy: is it working :D</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jihoom: uh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sexy: aww come on hoonie!!</span><br/>
<span>sexy: it’s only one night!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jihoom: sigh</span><br/>
<span>jihoom: fine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sexy: o(*&gt;ω&lt;*)o</span><br/>
<span>sexy: its gonna be so fun!!!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>[junnie and his fans]</p><p>sexy and 10 others</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>naegahosh: i cant wait to get fucking wasted</span><br/>
<span>naegahosh: ugh i need to get laid</span>
</p><p>
  <span>gyu: yeAH GO HOSH HYUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>weed: go for it man</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bootiful: hoshi u bitch youre gonna find some boy toy and make me go home alone arent u</span>
</p><p>
  <span>naegahosh: oop gotta blast</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bootiful: i swear to god-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seojmin: dont worry kwannie we’ll be here with you :D</span>
</p><p>
  <span>gyu: yEa we can just hang out together kwannie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hao: let the furry get laid i cant stand him when hes dick deprived</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b><em>bootiful changed naegahosh’s nickname to furry!</em></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>furry: hey!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>weed: its ok i can take you home kwannie :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bootiful: thanks guys </span><br/>
<span>bootiful: be quiet, furry</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>[private chat]</p><p>jihoom and bootiful</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bootiful: HOW DO I SAY I WANT HIM TO TAKE ME HOME FOREVER</span><br/>
<span>bootiful: AND LIKE</span><br/>
<span>bootiful: PREFERABLY NEVER LEAVE MY SIDE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jihoom: you’re an idiot</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>[junnie and his fans]</p><p>sexy and 10 others</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jungchan: hoshi hyung we all know youre a furry its okay no judgements here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jihoom: what the fuck goes on in the bedroom with hoshi is something i dont need to know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>josh: embrace your furry self soonyoungie :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>gyu: yEAH hyugn everyone knows about it anyways</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sexy: be loud and proud baby tiger :*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>furry: what the fuck guys</span><br/>
<span>furry: but thats kinda sweet</span><br/>
<span>furry: ...right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hannie: anyways</span><br/>
<span>hannie: wanna know who actually should get laid? </span><br/>
<span>hannie: our jihoonie ;)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sexy: YOU ARE SO RIGHT </span>
</p><p>
  <span>bootiful: jeonghan hyung your brain</span><br/>
<span>bootiful: it amazes me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>josh: this will be interesting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seojmin: YOURE RIGHT HYUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jungchan: definitely</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jihoom: lay off u fucking weirdos</span><br/>
<span>jihoom: dont u have anything better to do than care about my sex life?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hannie: you’ve been looking real tense lately jihoonie</span><br/>
<span>hannie: looks like you need someone to help let off steam ;)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>gyu: ooh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>weed: hes got a point</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sexy: RIGHT</span><br/>
<span>sexy: you’re wasting your youth hoonie :c</span>
</p><p>
  <span>furry: couldve been flaunting that ass but instead u choose to keep it tucked and as far away from anyone else</span><br/>
<span>furry: truly a waste of national treasure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seojmin: yeah hyung also doesn't your back hurt from slouching at your computer all day :((</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jihoom: my back is fine</span><br/>
<span>jihoom: and my ass too u freak</span><br/>
<span>jihoom: now can u guys just get off my dick about this i dont need to get laid ffs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jungchan: but hyung</span><br/>
<span>jungchan: no one’s ON your dick</span><br/>
<span>jungchan: isnt that the problem</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sexy: SEE HOONIE</span><br/>
<span>sexy: thats it im gonna make you look SO sexy for the party someone better be bringing you home by the end of the night ヾ(☆▽☆)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jihoom: gdi</span><br/>
<span>jihoom: what the fuck is wrong with u people</span><br/>
<span>jihoom: gotta go record now seok kwan go warm up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seojmin: YEEHEE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>furry: speaking of</span><br/>
<span>furry: chan ah jun ah practice starts in 10 at studio B</span><br/>
<span>furry: dont be late</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jungchan: u got it chief!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sexy: on my way~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hannie: oh u art kids</span><br/>
<span>hannie: always dancing and singing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>weed: i know right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jungchan: well sorry mr maths major but not everyone can do like 50 calculus equations in one sitting </span>
  <span>🙄🙄</span>
</p><p>
  <span>furry: or even want to </span>
  <span>🤢</span>
</p><p>
  <span>weed: lmao</span><br/>
<span>weed: maths is fun</span>
</p><p>
  <span>furry: yall hear smth 🤮🤮</span>
</p><p>
  <span>josh: i applaud you guys</span><br/>
<span>josh: where do you find the energy to dance and sing all day</span>
</p><p>
  <span>gyu: hyugn u should see them on their off days</span><br/>
<span>gyu: i once thought jun hyung was dead bc he slept for 14 hours straight after a performance</span>
</p><p>
  <span>josh: figures</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hannie: but still</span><br/>
<span>hannie: linguistics superior</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hao: are u picking a fight for which major is the best</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hannie: nope</span><br/>
<span>hannie: because linguistics already won xoxo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>josh: please</span><br/>
<span>josh: chemistry is where its at</span><br/>
<span>josh: we get to blow stuff up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>gyu: i dont even wanna argue</span><br/>
<span>gyu: business is borign</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hao: fine arts is definitely the best</span><br/>
<span>hao: but sometimes i do feel like ripping my hair out when my piece doesn't turn out how i want it to be</span><br/>
<span>hao: which is more often than i’d like</span><br/>
<span>hao: okay nevermind</span>
</p><p>
  <span>weed: dont you think were kinda outnumbered?</span><br/>
<span>weed: we have 3 music majors</span>
<br/>
  <span>weed: and another 3 dance majors</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hannie: doesn't faze me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hao: of course it doesn't</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seojmin: all majors are the best hyung!!</span><br/>
<span>seojmin: as long as you're doing what you love!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jihoom: ive contemplated dropping out like 15 times since i started does that mean anything?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seojmin: but youre still here jihoon hyung!!</span><br/>
<span>seojmin: and thats what matters :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jungchan: thats the spirit!</span><br/>
<span>jungchan: and stop trying to make us turn against eachother jeonghan hyung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hannie: never &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jungchan: :o</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b><em>jungchan changed hannie’s nickname to satan!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>satan: wdym channie? :)</span><br/>
<span>satan: im an angel dont you think? :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>weed: scary...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>josh: han stop tormenting the kids</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jungchan: bye hyung im gonna go practice dont start doing witchcraft on me pls!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>satan: :)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>furry: alright who THE FUCK IS READY TO PARTY</span><br/>
<span>furry: IM LEAVING WITH KWAN IN 2 MINS SEE U GUYS THERE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seojmin: were already otw!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>josh: you guys are so slow</span><br/>
<span>josh: hannie’s already on his second bottle of beer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jungchan: aw hyung u started without us</span><br/>
<span>jungchan: vern is taking too long in the shower</span><br/>
<span>jungchan: if hes not out in 2 mins im leaving first &gt;;c</span>
</p><p>
  <span>satan: dont worry im just warming up the seats for you guys ;)</span><br/>
<span>satan: but better be quick tho the dancefloor’s looking real sexy rn</span><br/>
<span>satan: and so is that man WELL HELLO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>josh: hurry up pls</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sexy: me n hoonie are on the way!!!</span><br/>
<span>sexy: hoonie looks SO SEXY TONIGHT GUYS</span><br/>
<span>sexy: U WONT BELIEVE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jihoom: im sexy all the time jun ah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sexy: ofc u are cutie &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jihoom: did u just call me cutie</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b><em>sexy changed jihoom’s name to cutie!</em></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>cutie: why do i even try</span>
</p><p>
  <span>gyu: CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU GUYS!!</span><br/>
<span>gyu: tONIGHTS GONNA BE SO FUN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>furry: u fucking bet itll be</span><br/>
<span>furry: just what i need after an exhausting week</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bootiful: LAST ONE TO ARRIVE BUYS THE NEXT ROUND OF SHOTS FOR EVERYONE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>satan: hell yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>weed: bet</span><br/>
<span>weed: we’ll be there in 5</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sexy: AW NO THE TRAFFIC SUCKS TONIGHT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>furry: seungkwan said that because we're right around the corner</span><br/>
<span>furry: see ya guys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bootiful: we’re here!!!</span><br/>
<span>bootiful: oH MY GOD IS THAT JEONGHAN HYUNG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>josh: the one wearing the purple choker and grinding against a random man? yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>furry: damnit</span><br/>
<span>furry: he works quick</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hao: he never misses his chances does he</span><br/>
<span>hao: also we just arrived</span><br/>
<span>hao: gonna go get a drink</span>
</p><p>
  <span>josh: come over here i saved us a booth in the far right corner</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seojmin: i see u hyung!!</span><br/>
<span>seojmin: want another drink?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>josh: yes please</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seojmin: on it :D</span>
</p><p>
  <span>furry: im on the dancefloor</span><br/>
<span>furry: anyone come join me whenever </span>
</p><p>
  <span>gyu: ooh ill join</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jungchan: we’re also here too</span><br/>
<span>jungchan: finally</span>
</p><p>
  <span>weed: yep</span><br/>
<span>weed: next round’s gonna be on jun and uji hyung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>cutie: aw damn it</span><br/>
<span>cutie: we were literally right behind you guys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>furry: HOLY SHIT</span><br/>
<span>furry: WAS THAT JIHOON I JUST SAW WALK IN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seojmin: OMG HYUNG</span><br/>
<span>seojmin: U LOOK SO GOOD TONIGHT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>gyu: dAMNNN HYUNGNGGG</span><br/>
<span>gyu: 🔥🔥🔥</span>
</p><p>
  <span>satan: fuck yes jihoon!!!</span><br/>
<span>satan: absolutely fucking yes!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sexy: RIGHT?!??!!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>weed: looking good uji hyung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>josh: looking real hot tonight hoonie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hao: very sexy indeed</span><br/>
<span>hao: good job jun</span>
</p><p>
  <span>cutie: WHAT THE FUCK STOP HOLLERING YOU GUYS ARE EMBARRASSING ME</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sexy: mhmm i did a good one huh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jungchan: love the mesh top hyung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seojmin: ooh love how it shows off the goods underneath (~￣▽￣)~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>satan: those pants make your ass look great</span>
</p><p>
  <span>gyu: all those squats are definitely paying off</span>
</p><p>
  <span>furry: and the choker?? compliments to the chef</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sexy: HEHE ITS ME IM THE CHEF</span>
</p><p>
  <span>cutie: yeah whatever thanks who wants to get drunk</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tell me what u think about this chapter!! and if theres anything confusing just ask and ill try to answer!! the next chapter's gonna be ~interesting~ may or may not introduce a new character ;)</p><p>as always thanks for reading and 400 hits??!?! thats crazy!!! see u on the next chapter stay safe everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>bootiful: where did hansol run off to</span><br/>
<span>bootiful: he said he wanted to dance tgt :((((</span></p><p><span>josh: i think he went to the toilet kwan</span><br/>
<span>josh: also can someone take that drink away from soonyoung</span><br/>
<span>josh: i think its his third cup</span></p><p><span>seojmin: on it hyung ^-^</span><br/>
<span>seojmin: oh no hoshi hyung looks like he’s about to give that stranger a striptease</span></p><p>
  <span>gyu: get it hosh!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>weed: boo im omw just gonna get a drink</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bootiful: mm ok</span>
</p><p>
  <span>satan: im gonna take break hoonie go on without me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>cutie: tired already, old man?</span>
</p><p><span>satan: u better shut that stupid mouth before</span><br/>
<span>satan: ooh </span></p><p>
  <span>hao: what</span>
</p><p>
  <span>gyu: i think hyung got distracted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>satan: who’s ur friend there hansollie?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bootiful: omg who</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seojmin: oh whos that!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>cutie: he’s hot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sexy: did hoonie just willingly call someone hot o_O</span>
</p><p><span>satan: ooh</span><br/>
<span>satan: interesting</span></p><p>
  <span>cutie: im drunk forget i said anything</span>
</p><p><span>weed: lol guys</span><br/>
<span>weed: that’s seungcheol hyung</span><br/>
<span>weed: he’s a friend</span></p><p>
  <span>satan: is he single</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>[soulmates]</p><p>josh and satan</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>josh: han</span>
</p><p>
  <span>josh: what do you think you’re doing?</span>
</p><p><span>satan: :o</span><br/>
<span>satan: ngl that was kinda hot</span></p><p>
  <span>josh: jeonghan</span>
</p><p><span>satan: relax!!!</span><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>satan: you know i dont have time for relationships</span>
</p><p>
  <span>josh: then?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>satan: its for hoonie!!!</span>
</p><p><span>josh: ?</span><br/>
<span>josh: elaborate</span></p><p><span>satan: you’ll see in a sec joshuji ;)</span><br/>
<span>satan: and dont worry yk i’ll never leave you &lt;3</span></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>[junhui and his fans]</p><p>sexy and 10 others</p><p>
  <span>weed: lol i think so</span>
</p><p>
  <span>satan: good to know :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bootiful: hansol hurry up or you’ll be dancing alone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>weed: oof omw</span>
</p><p><span>satan: jihoon ah</span><br/>
<span>satan: i’ll bet you 20 bucks you couldnt get that seungcheol guy to dance with you</span></p><p>
  <span>gyu: ooh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seojmin: i like this game</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sexy: omg</span>
</p><p>
  <span>cutie: why the fuck would i do that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>satan: see? exactly like i said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>furry: mmm you’re right hyugn he prob cant</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hao: gdi guys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jungchan oh damn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>cutie: you’re messing with me</span>
</p><p><span>satan: our jihoonie is too shy isnt he?</span><br/>
<span>satan: cant even ask a guy to dance</span></p><p>
  <span>sexy: omg hyung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>gyu: hyung y r u provoking hoon hyung :o</span>
</p><p><span>furry: what a shame</span><br/>
<span>furry: hoonie looks like that but still doesn't know how to make use of it</span></p><p>
  <span>jungchan: jihoon hyung pls ignore him he’s drunk</span>
</p><p><span>hao: damn</span><br/>
<span>hao: see u guys at your funeral</span></p><p><span>cutie: fucking watch it you two</span><br/>
<span>cutie: i can get a guy if i fucking wanted to</span></p><p>
  <span>satan: prove it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seojmin: :O</span>
</p><p>
  <span>gyu: omgomgomgomgomg</span>
</p><p>
  <span>josh: you really have to go this far jeonghan?</span>
</p><p><span>cutie: fuck you jeonghan</span><br/>
<span>cutie: and im making it 50 bucks</span></p><p><span>jungchan: he just took a shot and left his phone to go to the guy </span><br/>
<span>jungchan: oh god is he really doing this</span></p><p><span>sexy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</span><br/>
<span>sexy: YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING CRAZY</span><br/>
<span>sexy: GET IT HOONIE I BELIEVE IN YOU</span></p><p>
  <span>seojmin: GO HYUNG U CAN DO IT!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>gyu: jihoon hyung looks hot when hes mad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hao: i cant believe you two idiots provoked him so much just to ask a man to dance</span>
</p><p><span>furry: he wouldnt do it any other way so</span><br/>
<span>furry: but is it too late to confess that im kinda scared now</span></p><p>
  <span>sexy: you should pray he gets drunk and fall in love with the guy and forget everything that just happened p(*＾-＾*)q</span>
</p><p><span>hao: you should just go pray </span><br/>
<span>hao: so that maybe you wont go to hell after jihoon kills you with his bare hands</span></p><p>
  <span>furry: fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jungchan: i cant believe jeonghan hyung isnt scared of hoonie hyung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>josh: nah jeonghan just doesn't fear anything at all</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jungchan: thats some different level kind of scary right there</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seojmin: hyung do you really not have any fear??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>satan: pretty sure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seojmin: what if you woke up one day and you weren’t pretty anymore</span>
</p><p><span>satan: im not scared of that</span><br/>
<span>satan: because that is never gonna happen, minnie</span><br/>
<span>satan: 😌😌</span></p><p>
  <span>seojmin: yeah i agree</span>
</p><p>
  <span>gyu: true</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hao: why are you like this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sexy: hyung didnt you tell me about the dream you had where all the cockroaches in the world crawled out from every corner and mashed together to form a hybrid monster roach</span>
</p><p><span>satan: why would you remind me of that</span><br/>
<span>satan: .</span><br/>
<span>satan: i have one(1) fear</span></p><p>
  <span>josh: why are you like this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>weed: were back what did we miss </span>
</p><p>
  <span>gyu: very many things</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bootiful: am i going crazy or is jihoon hyung talking to a man</span>
</p><p>
  <span>furry: a very hot and new* man</span>
</p><p><span>sexy: omg he’s smiling at hoonie!!</span><br/>
<span>sexy: hoonie’s so small next to him thats so cute (;´༎ຶ益༎ຶ`)♡</span></p><p>
  <span>weed: did you guys put him up to this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hao: hannie and hoshi hyung take full responsibility</span>
</p><p><span>satan: oops</span><br/>
<span>satan: dw about it hansollie</span><br/>
<span>satan: we just wanna see hoonie have some fun</span></p><p><span>weed: dont play around too much hyung</span><br/>
<span>weed: cheol hyung is a great guy</span></p><p>
  <span>seojmin: aw sollie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hao: dont worry the worst thing that could happen is just them not talking to each other after tonight</span>
</p><p><span>furry: and best case scenario is them splitting the 50 bucks from jeonghan and go out for a meal or something</span><br/>
<span>furry: everything works out in the end!</span></p><p><span>jungchan: yeah well either way jeonghan hyung is losing 50 bucks</span><br/>
<span>jungchan: looks like they’re having fun</span></p><p><span>sexy: OH MY GOD</span><br/>
<span>sexy: THEY-</span><br/>
<span>sexy: SKDJSAJFHAIJHJDSKSHDA</span></p><p><span>josh: well</span><br/>
<span>josh: hannie you’re 50 bucks poorer</span></p><p><span>gyu: AAAAA</span><br/>
<span>gyu: THERYE SO CLOSE</span></p><p>
  <span>seojmin: theY LOOK REALLY GOOD TOGETHER!!</span>
</p><p><span>bootiful: oh my god jihoon hyung is looking straight at jeonghan while he grinds his ass on seungcheol</span><br/>
<span>bootiful: what the fuck is going on rn</span></p><p><span>furry: now u guys see why u gotta provoke hoon?</span><br/>
<span>furry: he gets all worked up and determined to prove someone wrong</span><br/>
<span>furry: and works his ass off to do it</span></p><p>
  <span>jungchan: or shake his ass off, apparently</span>
</p><p><span>sexy: idk about u guys but they look like theyre having a great time</span><br/>
<span>sexy: the way they cant get their hands off eachother jfc</span><br/>
<span>sexy: my lil hoonie is all grown up now!! im gonna cry!!</span></p><p><span>hao: jun why are u getting emotional they literally look like theyre seconds from dry humping each other</span><br/>
<span>hao: jeonghan you’re having a field day with this arent you</span><br/>
<span>hao: was this worth losing 50 bucks</span></p><p><span>satan: that was hot as fuck</span><br/>
<span>satan: hao ill let you know tomorrow morning after they fucked and hoon lands himself a new boytoy :)</span></p><p>
  <span>weed: thats kinda extreme hyung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>furry: nah i dont think theyre gonna fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>satan: bet u 10 bucks for it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>furry: deal </span>
</p><p><span>weed: guys</span><br/>
<span>weed: why are you betting on using people like that</span><br/>
<span>weed: thats kinda messed up dont you think?</span></p><p><span>seojmin: i agree with sollie :(</span><br/>
<span>seojmin: shouldnt we just let hoonie hyung do whatever he wants</span><br/>
<span>seojmin: without making a game out of it</span></p><p><span>sexy: true ;’(((</span><br/>
<span>sexy: lets just let hoonie do what he's comfortable with</span></p><p>
  <span>gyu: doesnt feel right for seungcheol hyugn too</span>
</p><p><span>jungchan: they look like they’re enjoying eachother’s company</span><br/>
<span>jungchan: wouldnt it feel kinda weird to keep tabs on them</span></p><p><span>satan: im sorry</span><br/>
<span>satan: you guys are right</span><br/>
<span>satan: we just really want hoonie to let loose and have fun tonight</span></p><p>
  <span>furry: yeah…</span>
</p><p><span>josh: its okay we know you guys have his best interest at heart</span><br/>
<span>josh: lets just.. let him be for tonight, okay?</span></p><p><span>furry: yeah</span><br/>
<span>furry: next round is on me</span></p><p>
  <span>sexy: yay!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seojmin: ok hyung!!</span>
</p><p><span>bootiful: uhh</span><br/>
<span>bootiful: is this a bad time to tell u guys jihoon hyung just disappeared</span></p><p>
  <span>sexy: HUHHHHH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>weed: seungcheol hyung’s gone too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seojmin: DID THEY LEAVE TOGETHER</span>
</p><p>
  <span>josh: that was quick</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>[and they were roommates :o]</p><p>sexy and cutie</p><p> </p><p><span>sexy: HOONIE WHERE DID U GO</span><br/>
<span>sexy: REPLY IN 10 MINS IF UR NOT DEAD</span><br/>
<span>sexy: ALSO PLEASE DONT BE MAD AT HAN AND HOSH</span></p><p><span>cutie: sorry was doing something</span><br/>
<span>cutie: remind me to smack them both next time i see them</span></p><p><span>sexy: u got it</span><br/>
<span>sexy: and by something do u mean seungcheol (´ゝз・`)ﾉ</span><br/>
<span>sexy: were u making out or something</span></p><p><span>cutie: um</span><br/>
<span>cutie: no comment</span><br/>
</p><p><span>sexy: oH MY GOD</span><br/>
<span>sexy: U WERE WERENT U</span><br/>
<span>sexy: u WHORE</span></p><p><span>cutie: chill</span><br/>
<span>cutie: &amp; im at the bathroom</span></p><p>
  <span>sexy: what where did seungcheol go :(</span>
</p><p><span>cutie: idk i kinda freaked out after that he probably think i left </span><br/>
<span>cutie: i think im gonna head home jun ah</span></p><p><span>sexy: ALREADY?? :(((</span><br/>
<span>sexy: not going home with seungcheollie?~~~~</span></p><p><span>cutie: lol i’d probably be lucky if he even remembers me</span><br/>
<span>cutie: its okay u can just go on without me</span></p><p>
  <span>sexy: NOOOOOOO</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>[junnie and his fans]</p><p>sexy and 10 others</p><p> </p><p><span>sexy: bye guys me n hoonie are gonna head home ^-^</span><br/>
<span>sexy: enjoy the rest of the night!!</span></p><p>
  <span>gyu: AWW NOOO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seojmin: already hyung? :(((((</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bootiful: is he running away from seungcheol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hao: u just gonna leave the guy hanging?</span>
</p><p><span>cutie: no im not</span><br/>
<span>cutie: im tired and i had too much to drink</span><br/>
<span>cutie: and we werent doing anything</span></p><p>
  <span>bootiful: i dont believe that but ok</span>
</p><p>
  <span>weed: get home safe hyung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jungchan: see you guys!!</span>
</p><p><span>josh: get home safely you two</span><br/>
<span>josh: dont forget to drink water before sleeping</span></p><p><span>sexy: yes hyung &lt;3</span><br/>
<span>sexy: bye!!!</span><br/>
<span>sexy: also i think hoshi’s about to pass out someone go catch him</span></p><p><span>bootiful: god damn it</span><br/>
<span>bootiful: im never letting him drink again</span></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>[angel &amp; devil]</p><p>satan and cutie</p><p> </p><p><span>satan: HOONIE BABYYYY</span><br/>
<span>satan: you know me &amp; soonyoungie love you right</span><br/>
<span>satan: (✿◠‿◠)</span></p><p><span>cutie: i cant believe you two made me do that</span><br/>
<span>cutie: you really are a devil in disguise arent u</span></p><p><span>satan: no im not &lt;3</span><br/>
<span>satan: dont lie you enjoyed atleast a little bit didnt you</span></p><p><span>cutie:...</span><br/>
<span>cutie: no comment</span></p><p>
  <span>satan: did you get his number at least???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>cutie: fuck no i dont ever wanna see him again that was embarassing</span>
</p><p><span>satan: what why</span><br/>
<span>satan: you guys looked so good together :(((((</span></p><p><span>cutie: nah he doesn't want me</span><br/>
<span>cutie: we were drunk it was just a heat of the moment thing</span></p><p><span>satan: lee jihoon</span><br/>
<span>satan: i will strangle you with my bare hands</span><br/>
<span>satan: why do you keep selling yourself short</span></p><p><span>cutie: its not that :/</span><br/>
<span>cutie: just.. maybe another time hyung</span></p><p><span>satan: you’re an amazing person jihoonie</span><br/>
<span>satan: anyone would be damn lucky to get to know you and your sexy ass</span><br/>
<span>satan: remember that</span></p><p><span>cutie: thanks(?) hyung</span><br/>
<span>cutie: i know you guys had good intentions riling me up like that</span><br/>
<span>cutie: i think</span></p><p><span>satan: we did!!!</span><br/>
<span>satan: we just wanna see you have fun hoonie :(</span></p><p><span>cutie: i guess i appreciate that</span><br/>
<span>cutie: and it was fun too tbh</span><br/>
<span>cutie: but i just don't wanna get attached and be let down when he doesn't want anything to do with me afterwards</span><br/>
</p><p><span>satan: hoonie... </span><br/>
<span>satan: you’re softer than you’ll ever admit :(((</span><br/>
<span>satan: its okay you have us forever &lt;3</span></p><p><span>cutie: i know hyung</span><br/>
<span>cutie: thank you for that</span></p><p>
  <span>cutie: but you still owe me 50 bucks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>satan: AW COME ON</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>uhh hi its been a hot minute :&gt; give a warm welcome to seungcheol~~ i hope you guys love jicheol as much as i do HEHE this chapter was just mainly to introduce jicheol and it kinda got soft at the end lol but ig thats how i wanted to portray jihoon^^</p><p>also would u guys rather i kept this fic purely text format orrr should i start writing it out pls lmk im kinda torn on how to continue!! as always thanks for reading, kudos &amp; comments make my day!! see you guys at the next chapter back at the cafe hehe bye stay safe everyone &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>